nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Iselin of Arendaal
Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) is the third daughter and fourth child of King Edvard V of Arendaal and Laura of Franken. She is currently third in line to the Crown of Arendaal, and by is both a Princess of the Kingdom of Arendaal and titular Grand Duchess of Svealand. According to all of her siblings, Iselin's driving motivation since she was old enough to talk has been to make a good royal match, preferably to a King or Emperor. Tabloids claim that this ambition of hers has increased ten-fold since the marriage of her elder sister Princess Katarina to King Armand Philippe of Montelimar some five years ago. Iselin is an extremely practical and level-headed person, who, while not as cynical as her younger sister Princess Sophia, balances out her brother Soren's naïveté. She and is a natural organiser, especially of things that don't really need organising. Her most obvious character trait is being sensible, an attribute carefully cultivated by her parents as a counterbalance to personality of her brother. This has instilled in her a certain lack of romanticism; her personal appraisal of "a poem about daffodils" is, "Apparently the poet had liked them very much." Royal Family Princess Iselin's eight siblings are: * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) - heir to the Crown of Arendaal, Prince of Fjordholm * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1985) - Consort of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar * Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Champagne * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Götland * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Aunts and Uncles * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese *Rikissa/Rukayyah of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - paternal uncle (King Edvard V's brother). Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) * King Alfred IV of Franken - maternal uncle (Queen Laura's brother) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex – paternal aunt (father's first cousin) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great-grand uncle Cousins * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - first cousin (paternal, Archduchess Lena's daughter) * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - first cousin's wife (Prince Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - first cousin's wife (Prince Nikolaus' wife), 4th cousin once removed * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex - second cousin Other Royal Relations * Jean Edvard Philippe de Brissac - nephew (Katarina's son) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - brother-in-law (husband of his sister Katarina) * Archduke Franz of Wiese - uncle by marriage (Archduchess Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn of Hajr - uncle by marriage (Sultana Rikissa's husband) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - great-uncle (grandfather's first cousin) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - great-uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - great-uncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Edvard V of Arendaal |3= Princess Laura of Franken |4= King Sven V of Arendaal |5= Agneta of Suionia |6= King Jakob V of Franken |7= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |8= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |9= Prince Jean of Montelimar |10= King of Suionia |11= Queen of Suionia |12= King Sebastian VI of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= Emperor of Serbovia |15= Empress of Serbovia |16= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |17= Princess Karolina of Franken |18= King Henri XI of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Suionia |21= Queen of Suionia |22= x |23= x |24= King Alfred III of Franken |25= Queen of Franken |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor of Serbovia |29= Empress of Serbovia |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals